1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses an assistant system for driving safety, more particularly to the assistant system for intelligent vehicle driving safety applied to a handheld device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, the intelligent driving assistant systems can make conventional vehicle driving much safer and more convenient. Several safety auxiliary apparatuses are installed inside and outside the vehicle, wherein the most basic way is to install the side mirrors and rear-view mirror outside and inside the vehicle respectively. Although rearview mirror can reflect the image to monitor the driving state at the side and back of vehicle, the blind spot still exists, which influences the driving safety seriously.
With different need recently, the parking monitor and related radar detection apparatus are installed inside and outside the vehicle, or the photographic apparatus is used to carry out outside photographing and to display the image. However there are some defects, including the inconvenience, blind spot, and limited anti-collision alarm function. The radar detection apparatus can only offer alarm sound to the driver, which cannot offer clear images for judgment.
In addition, due to the detector, radar, or photographic apparatus are usually installed at straight in the back of vehicle, and because the detecting angle and detecting distance of radar are limited, thus the detectable angle is also limited. It is unable to cover requirements of detection area for driving safety, even generate a lot of blind spots. The utilization environment is apt to be interfered by the external world seriously. Because the sound is used to alarm the driver, the driver is extremely apt to make misjudgment in the noisy environment of external world, thus the driving safety is influenced instead.
The prior art is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 90212262 of “Alarm Apparatus against Side Collision” and Taiwan Patent No. 88220406 of “The Reversing Radar Apparatus with Multiple Display Functions”. The radar is installed at the front and back of vehicle, when the object is approaching, the detection will be activated to send out the signal at the same time. Thus when a lot of vehicles or objects pass through its detection coverage area, too many signals will be sent out and cause the misjudgment of driver. In addition, another prior art is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I268878 of “A Lane Detection Safety Alarm Method and System Based on a Computer Vision”. It discloses most vehicle driving safety assistant systems employ single detection function (such as lane departure to carry on vehicle alarm. The invention can detect different safety modes through the selection of detection module. The more important thing is that the handheld device, such as PDA, mobile-phone and digital camera etc. can be embedded in the invention. The information of detected driving status can be sent out through the internet module to save the cost of manufacturing manpower and manufacturing time, thus that the intelligent driving assistant systems can be applied effectively to achieve the purpose of driving safety.